the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ammut
Ammut was a female goddess of the Underworld in ancient Egyptian Religion. She had a body that was part lion, hippo and crocodile—the three largest "man-eating" animals known to the Ancient Egyptians. A funerary deity, her titles included "Devourer of the Dead", "Eater of Hearts", and "Great of Death". She was said to be partners with Osiris or even as powerful as Osiris himself. View the Ammut Gallery Egyptian Mythology Ammut lived near the scales of justice in Duat, the Egyptian underworld. In the Hall of Two Truths, Anubis weighed the heart of a person against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, which was depicted as an ostrich feather (the feather was often pictured in Ma'at's headdress). If the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it, and the person undergoing judgement was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality. Once Ammit swallowed the heart, the soul was believed to become restless forever; this was called "to die a second time". Ammit was also sometimes said to stand by a lake of fire. In some traditions, the unworthy hearts were cast into the fiery lake to be destroyed. Some scholars believed that Ammit and the lake of fire were symbolic of the same thing which is destruction. Ammut was not worshiped; instead she embodied all that the Egyptians feared, threatening to bind them to eternal restlessness if they did not follow the principle of Ma'at. Ammut has been linked with the goddess Taueret, who has a similar physical appearance and, as a companion of Bes, also protected others from evil. Other authors have noted that Ammit's lion characteristics, and the lake of fire, may be pointers to a connection with the goddess Sekhmet. The relation to afterlife punishment and lake of fire location are also shared with the baboon deity Babi. Relation to the Show The newly awakened evil Robert Frobisher-Smythe is trying to awaken Ammut by reciting the spell from the books of incantations that Caroline stole from Victor's office. Robert said that Ammut longed to walk through the earthly realm. To awaken Ammut, She needs to eat the souls of five sinners with five sins such as greed, anger, spite, jealousy, and pride. Robert was assigned to do this job with the help of Caroline Denby and the soul-less Victor. Denby had an indirect approach to the situation, but because it was taking so long, the task was handed to Victor, who believes the sinners must be captured by brute force. There are 5 Sarcophagi to host the five sinners. They could only be captured at noon or midnight and they should expose this sin while being captured. When Victor admitted that he had greed, the sarcophagi had opened and captured him making him the first sinner. After being captured, Victor was turned into a soul-less servant by Robert. It is shown in Eddie's vision that one of the Sibuna members would become the second sinner. It is proven that Patricia was this person, the sinner of jealousy. Mr. Sweet was made the third sinner, it is unknown what he did but he is the sinner of anger because it's the only sin not shown. Fabian is the fourth sinner, the sinner of pride. Last but not least Alfie is the sinner of spite. Category:House of Anubis Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Gods (Egyptian) Category:Females Category:Minor Characters